


sick of losing soulmates

by Matsuhanai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love, soulmate denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuhanai/pseuds/Matsuhanai
Summary: your soulmate's initials are on your right wrist, and when your soulmate falls in love with someone else, their initials fade away.kyoutani should't be suprised when he wokes up one day and his initials are missing. he knows he should't be, but still, he is.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Watari Shinji/Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

he knew that his soulmate, isn't going to be happy, that HE'S their soulmate. well their, he knew that his soulmate was the one and only, yahaba shigeru. the initials on his wrists y.s were a really big hint. he knew that yahaba hated him, and he made sure that kyoutani knew it too.

so when he woke up one day and his initials weren't there, he shouldn't be suprised, his heart shouldn't ache like this and he shouldn't feel tears streaming down his face, he knew all of this and still he was there, crying his eyes out.

-

later that day he knew that the girl that stole yahaba's heart was kurosawa keiki, the quiet girl from his class. she was beautiful, kind and just perfect for yahaba. kyoutani knew that. but still he couldn't help but cry his eyes out in the bathroom before practise.

practise wasn't that great, because kurosawa, as the good girlfriend she was, was there cheering for yahaba, and that made yahaba all frustrated, to the point that half of his sets were really bad, too slow or too short. but still kyoutani didn't said anything and just tried his best.

-

it was the next day after practise when someone finally notice his missing initials. he was just minding his own bussines, when he heard a voice behind him.

,,you don't have initials, maddog-chan."

kyoutani knew that voice too well, for his dislike. he just stared throught the mirror at oikawa.

,,it's none of your bussines."

,,don't worry, i'm in the same situation." 

that made kyoutani turn aroud and get a better look at his captain. he had this sad frown and he was looking at ground, bitting at his bottom lip. 

,,who is it?"

,,try to guess."

kyoutani didn't even tried, he knew who it was, because everyone with eyes could tell that their captain had thing for the ace.

,,he's dating her for two years, almost. and he didn't even bother to make sure that she is his soulmate."

oikawa tried to sound normal, the key word is that he tried. but even kyoutani could tell that he was trying not to cry.

,,i just hate her so much, her initials aren't even fitting on hajime!"

kyoutani looked away. it was well knew rumor, and iwaizumi was ignoring it perfectly. almost everyone knew that ogihara teroko's initials are w.s , but she was hiding it perfectly.

,,sorry," oikawa looked at kyoutani ,,this isn't about me, but about you, so who is it?"

,,like i would tell you." kyoutani grumbled and looked at ground. oikawa just smiled, and kyoutank knew that it wasn't fair if oikawa told him his, he should tell him too.

,,yahaba, yahaba shigeru."

,,oh, he's dating kurosawa-chan, right?"

,,yeah.."

,,she's cute and shy, she's perfect for creampuff-chan" oikawa looked at him out of corner of his eye ,,you must think, right?"

kyoutani was lost of words, of course he thought that, who wouldn't, they were the perfect couple that everyone wanted to be.

,,well of course-"

,,but who is his soulmate? you or her?"

,,me i guess-"

,,well, then case is closed!" oikawa smiled and clapped his hands. kyoutani just stared at him. was he okay? did that guy knew what was he saying?

,,well i got to go, bye maddog-chan!~"

and with that he was gone.

-

it wasn't only that yahaba sucked at volleyball, he didn't even have lunch with him and watari. he would always made up some excuse and then he would eat lunch with kurosawa under that one big sakura tree. at first kyoutani was angry, but then he have up.

it was monday, when yahaba came to their table again, and sit next to watari as usually. watari just raised an eyebrow at him, and kyoutani was looking at him like he was some ghoust.

,,before you say anything," he looked at watari, and he just raised his arms to protect himself ,,we had fight, it will be okay."

kyoutani looked away and mumbled a quiet "okay",but watari didn't let is that easily slip by.

,,so were good for your broken heart only, hmm?" 

,,what your talking about, of course not-"

,,hmm, yeah, su-"

,,shigeru-chan!"

kyoutani looked to the distance and saw a girl figure running to them. watari was looking at her like she killed a human and yahaba had a little smile on his face.

,,keiki-chan? what to you want?"

,,i wanted to apologize, i didn't meant that!" she looked like she would broke down any minute, so yahaba hugged her really tightly.

,,it's okay keiki-chan." he gave her a little kiss on forehead. kurosawa blushed deeply, watari made some unhuman sound and kyoutani got up and walked away with tears in his eyes.

-

it was friday and kyoutani didn't wanted to go to school, so he didn't, he knew that his mom would let him stay home if he told her he's feeling bad, so he did.

it was around twelwe a.m when his phone started buzzing. when he unlocked it, he saw that they were from watari. kyoutani didn't even remembered that he gave him his number.

well never mind, the message was about iwaizumi breaking up with his girlfriend because he finally found out about her initials and the rest was about why he isn't at school. kyoutani send a quick answer that he wasn't feeling well when he heard a door bell ring. 

he slowly got up and made his way to the front door where he saw smiling yahaba and next to him blushing kurosawa.

,,keiki-chan got you your school work, you should thank her."

kyoutani was looking at him like he was some unicorn or something, so yahaba waved a hand in front of his face.

,,oi, earth to kyoutani." 

,,ehh, yeah, thanks kurosawa."

,,n-no problem."

kyoutani looked at them. they were perfect. yahaba, with his cocky smirk and kurosawa with blushing face. he could see their future.

but then their future changed to his and yahaba's. he saw their dog, and he imagined the mornings with yahaba by his side, still with his sleep hair and just so god damn cute that kyoutani couldn't-

,,OI, KYOUTANI!"

,,ehh, what, what?"

,,keiki-chan left like fifteen minutes ago, can i go in?"

,,uhh, yeah sure."

and he let him in.

-

it was yahaba and kurosawa's two months anniversary, when they had a big fight. kurosawa said that she met this one guy, he was really cute, at least that's what she said, and told him that maybe he's her soulmate. his name was yoshikawa saborō and he was third year at shiratorizawa . 

yahaba didn't liked that and he broke up with her, right there. it was lunch break and everyone was staring at them, and even thought that she started it she was the one who was running away in tears.

,,hey shigeru, you okay?" 

,,yeah just need sometime alone." and with that he left. 

kyoutani would go after him but he was too interested in his wrist that anything else.

-

it was five days after that accident and yahaba was back to his old self, but he was sending those glances to kyoutani, and he was talking with him more.

and then, out of nowhere he showed up at kyoutani'd doorstep. 

,,i think i might be your soulmate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's tw for mentions of self harm, be aware

watari shinji was supposed be normal teenage boy in high school with one soulmate. he was supposed to enjoy his high scho days with his two best friends who were soulmates. he wasn't supposed to stress over why the hell did he had two initials and why the hell they matched to his two best friends.

he was always on yahaba's side, since day one in kindergarten actually. but he never even though about telling yahaba his initials. now when he knew that he wasn't on his.

the second initials were there too always. he just never really thought about it. well he didn't wanted to.

but that was until he saw yahaba push kyoutani into wall, only then he realized how good they looked. together or separately, they look fucking good.

he was fucked.

-

,,shinji, you're spacing out again. also your glaring at ken."

,,ah, sorry." he quickly averted his eyes, trying so hard not to blush and failing.

,,seriously, what the hell is up with you? I mean you're always weird-"

,,hey I take that personally."

,,- but you're more weird than usual." yahaba finished his sentence, ignoring watari's yelp.

kyoutani chuckled, in his usual deep voice and watari felt his cheeks grow even redder.

,,you're blushing, that's not normal for you." watari rolled his eyes at yahaba who was squinting his eyes on him like he wanted to read his mind. he didnt even had to, if he just asked. watari would tell him everting-

no shinji. this is not time to simp.

,,maybe he's in love. he was like that when he first did."

that made everyone in the little circle look up. the whole aoba johsai club was eating it the old music room from which matsukawa god-know-how got keys to. they usually ate here with matsukawa sometimes playing piano with kunimi feeding him like baby.

,,watacchi, are you?"

,,maybe he just found his soulmate shittykawa, don't jump into conclusions."

,,iwa-chan! i didnt even said that love thing!"

hanamaki rolled his eyes as the two started arguing then making out right after.

,,so? is it your soulmate?"

,,uh. its complicated. kind of?" fuck, that sounded too wrong. too hesitating.

after few attempts of trying to get him to tell them, they all went back to chatting it separate groups. well everyone expect the three best friends who were sitting awkwardly.

,,you never even told me your initials." said yahaba with sad and small voice, as if he was sad. which he probably was.

,,sorry. as I said its complicated."

-

fuck. fuck.

he wasn't supposed to see that. what is kyoutani even doing here. what the hell. he should be on his way home with yahaba. he was the one who was supposed to be cleaning the gym. only him.

,,kyoutani I can explain!" he begged him. literally begged him. he wasn't supposed to see that. 

,,watari, what was that."

he knew what he was talking about. the two long scare across the names. or only the names. either one was pretty bad, because he wasn't supposed to see that.

,,i, I know you're disgusted by now. I mean loser who has two soulmates and self harms. who wouldn't be." watari mumbled, looking down.

,,was that us."

,,yeah."

,,from beginning?"

,,from beginning."

kyoutani's eyes were wide. he looked shocked.

,,I'll try to-"

,,don't."

-

,,shinji, wait. please."

,,why. just so you could tell me how I can go fuck myself because I'm weirdo with two soulmates and that you don't want to be friends anymore? no thanks."

watari shinji was supposed to have normal day, where he would go to his classes and then go straight home because there was no way in hell he would go to practice.

,,shi- watari. at least for practice. please. we need our libero."

,,you have that first year. he's doing better everyday. he should be enough good libero. now if you excuse me I would like to get to my locket and take my things."

yahaba sighted, stepping away from the locker, looking down. he wasn't going to stop him. if he didnt want to he shouldn't push him into it.

so he listened to matsukawa's advice and gave him space.

-

the ,,gave him space, he'll come around" tactic started to annoy the shit from kyoutani. yahaba was always looking around before he did anything, like kissing his cheek, to see if watari's around.

also lunch was more boring without watari's emberassing stories about yahaba. or watari making him laugh across the room by doing stupid faces and getting them both almost kicked out in their math class that they shared.

there was many things that were different and annoyed kyoutani.

they had to confront him.

-

,,watari."

,,kyoutani-san? watari-san isn't there."

the first year libero was good, as watari said. still it was him who received many spikes in their practice match against shiratorizawa. he got the fact that even if his life was falling apart, he shouldn't quit volleyball. others still needed him.

so it was weird to not see him here early with shōji, practicing.

,,try to ask issei?" 

,,I will. thanks matsukawa."

the boy nodded, before he went back to changing.

where the hell is he.

-

,,yahaba I said to leave me alone."

,,I know shinji."

,,then what the hell are you doing in front of my door when you have practice."

,,you're sick."

watari rolled his eyes. 

,,no shit sherlock. doesn't explain why you are here."

,,I brought you chicken soup. it always helped you and I figured out that your mom left early and you can't cook shit so I went home quickly and made you some. maybe, I'm just assuming. I'm probably not right, we didnt talked much these past three weeks so-"

,,just shut up." watari mumbled, gripping his collar and bringing him a little down so they're on eyes to eyes level.

,,and kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so this is done. might do another part yk. also sorry to all kyouhaba only shippers but watari has to be part of it lmaoo

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so sorry for mistakes, kudos and some nice comments would be nice


End file.
